Sailor Zoe
DinosaurKingRockz's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Pocahontas * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Molly Baker - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) * Melvin - George Shrinks * Luna - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Artemis - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Diana - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Queen Beryl - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) * Jedite - Clayton (Tarzan) * Neflite - Jafar (Aladdin) * Zoycite - Shego (Kim Possible) * Malachite - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Helen Lambert - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Penny Proud (The Proud Family) Seasons: # Sailor Zoe (Season 1) # Sailor Zoe (Season 2) # Sailor Zoe (Season 3) # Sailor Zoe (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Zoe R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Zoe S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Zoe Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Zoe (VIZ) * Sailor Zoe Crystal Trivia: * This is the first TV show of DinosaurKingRockz. * Luna was Baby Bop in Artemis & Friends. Gallery: Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png|Zoe Drake as Serena/Sailor Moon Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup as Amy/Sailor Mercury Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Raye/Sailor Mars Bubbles Angry.jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Blossom Angry.jpg|Blossom as Mina/Sailor Venus Max Taylor in Rubble Trouble.png|Max Taylor as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Aki Taylor.jpg|Aki Taylor as Ikuko Tsukino Baby Bop.png|Baby Bop as Luna Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Haruna Becky Lopez.png|Becky Lopez as Molly Baker George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Melvin Butler Carmen Sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Queen Beryl Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Jedite Perdita Shrinks.png|Perdita Shrinks as Susan Baker Rex Owen-0.jpg|Rex Owen as Andrew Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Sammy Tsukino Kigaan.jpg|Kigaan as Herself Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Neflite Serena Angry-1.jpg|Serena as Katie Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as Tesuni Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Helen Lambert Miss Grudge.jpg|Miss Grudge as Yasha Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Barney as Artemis Hydia.jpg|Hydia as Shakoukai Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Pippi Longstocking (TV Series).jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Elizabeth Hansford Gadget Hackwrench in The Carpetsnaggers.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Trista/Sailor Pluto Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Melanie Penny Proud.jpg|Penny Proud as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Little Suzy (TV Series).jpg|Little Suzy as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Zirconia (Anime).jpg|Zirconia as Himself Tiger's Eye.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Himself Fish Eye.jpg|Fish Eye as Herself Hawk's Eye in Beach Blanket Bungle.png|Hawk's Eye as Himself Pegasus.png|Pegasus as Pegasus Smiler.jpg|Smiler as Karakuriko Rapunzel-0.jpg|Rapunzel as Kigurumiko Rapunzel (TV Series).jpg|Rapunzel as Morino Natsumi Tsujimoto (TV Series).jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto as Natsumi Ichinose Miyabi in Ninja Nonsense.jpg|Miyabi as Miharu Akiyama Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:DinosaurKingRockz